Talk:Buzz Aldrin/@comment-76.184.51.209-20130321174100
Buzz Aldrin's Cycler based travel to MARS using six such Cyclers staggered in orbit between Earth and MARS would be ideal. Elon Musk is one visionary who can accomplish regular visits to MARS and back! Dr. Buzz Aldrin's vision of our history of Space Exploration and its place in future http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dWYtsIeZEcA&list=UUJ32RMD21d1rLxoBD6s6Dcw&index=1 Elon Musk is a great legend ripe for the US Space Age of today but way ahead of his time. He has realized his dreams in exploiting the Internet through founding his Billion dollar company PayPal, in promoting sustainable energy production like through his company SOLAR CITY, his promotion of sustainable energy consumption like through his all electric car company TESLA and his vision to promote space travel through his company SPACEX and is making progress successfully by leaps and bounds. SpaceX is our answer to Space Exploration and a visit to settle on MARS and an Asteroid. An offshoot to our MARS exploration should building an Asteroid avoidance system before 2039 which is of prime importance. Elon Musk made his first fortune selling PayPal to eBay in 2002. Now NASA is using his SpaceX to resupply the International Space Station while shares of his Tesla electric car company gained 10% last year. Next up: SolarCity, run by Musk's cousin Lyndon Rive, wants to put solar panels on your home (except not for my home in Garland Texas USA because my local Utility company does not provide the appropriate solar rebates!). SpaceX CEO Elon Musk at the House Appropriations Texas Published Mar 8 '13 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qhVNOYz5ciw. Space Exploration gets private with SpaceX Dragon Published Mar 5 '13 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aCk8V3z8Cjo. SpaceX Hatch Opening of CRS-2 Dragon on ISS Published Mar 4 '13 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RlACnuHFPg0. SpaceX Dragon carrying NASA Cargo arrives at International Space Station Published Mar 3 '13https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WMGxUPshOco. SpaceX Elon Musk's view from Mission Control Published Feb 28 '13 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=53gkLHvljxg. SpaceX CEO Elon Musk - Europe's rocket has no chance Published Nov 20 '12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=on6pzefo4t8. SpaceX boldly looks to blast millions of people Mars Published May 3 '12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=svzXxuQIKlc. SpaceX Next - Falcon Heavy Press Conference April 2011. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DtoADdSry6g&list=PL804F06E0DFC20878&index=4&feature=plpp_video A Pioneer in Space and On Earth. http://www.cnn.com/2012/06/10/opinion/mccray-elon-musk/index.html CNN, June 11, 2012. SpaceX: Entrepreneur's race to space. CBS 60 Minutes, June 3, 2012 http://www.cbsnews.com/8301-18560_162-57438584/spacex-entrepreneurs-race-to-space/. Elon Musk on Sixty Minutes http://blog.ted.com/2013/02/27/transforming-transportation-elon-musk-at-ted2013/. The Colbert Report: Elon Musk http://www.colbertnation.com/the-colbert-report-videos/341483/july-28-2010/elon-musk The Colbert Report, July 28, 2010. Elon Musk Profiled: Bloomberg Risk Takers: Video - Bloomberg Uploaded Jan 2013 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CTJt547--AM. "Bloomberg Risk Takers" profiles Elon Musk, the entrepreneur who helped create PayPal, built America's first viable fully electric car company and started SpaceX... National Geographic: Megafactories TESLA Model S (English) Uploaded Jan 2013 http://www.youtube.com/watch?NR=1&v=VUgDcA1pZAM&feature=endscreen. 2013 TESLA Model S - The quickest Sedan Built in America http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AOdsTuaJEfc&list=PL2CC76D636F09E03D. Elon Musk - Presentations. An Evening with Elon Musk and Alison van Diggelen Uploaded Feb 2013. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AHHwXUm3iIg The future of Energy & Transport Uploaded Nov 2012. http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=pKHyZxSCseE#! Interview with Elon Musk Uploaded Sept. 2012 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g92rP1Mi_oQ Fireside Chat with Elon Musk Uploaded July 2012 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uegOUmgKB4E. National Press Club Luncheon with Elon Musk Uploaded Sept. 2011 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xrVD3tcVWTY Chairman's Forum Uploaded April 2011 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0UNCdh05ck8. Elon Musk at the Daily Show with Jon Stewart Apr 2012 http://www.thedailyshow.com/watch/tue-april-10-2012/elon-musk. http://www.thedailyshow.com/watch/tue-april-10-2012/exclusive---elon-musk-extended-interview-pt--2 Time Magazine: 10 Questions - Elon Musk Uploaded July 2010 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UwT3Y0lkYaQ. Pricing is important. Suggestion: Why don't all TESLA Model S YouTube Videos say UPFRONT that this car is about $90,900 direct from Tesla. The most economic model (Model S 40kWh) can be had for just over $50k with 160 mile range. Chevy Hybrid VOLT publicizes its price at $32K with just an EPA estimated 38 mile range. TESLA Model S 40kWh 160 mile range range beats VOLT, LEAF & others.. anyday! TESLA Model X Official Reveal Uploaded Feb 2012 Reservations for TESLA Model X is open at TeslaMotors.com for 2014 delivery. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u0I7dByeTt4 TESLA Model X Crossover unvieled - Autoweek TV Uploaded Feb 2012. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DevNb18bkuc TESLA Motors, Elon Musk speech in Geneva Motor Show. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KMzgHnszMkA PopularMechanics.com: Elon Musk Panel BTA 2012 Uploaded Jan 2013. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J_af0ow1__E Ajay Jain ajain31@gmail.com Twitter: @ajain31 Mobile 214-207-9781